


Everything feels worse when you are sick

by HoneiBadger



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneiBadger/pseuds/HoneiBadger
Summary: When Ezra gets Sick but tries to carry on.But once it goes wrong he things he has no right to stay any longer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just want to warn you. I am not a nativ speaker. So it is possible that my grammar could be a little off. And also my spelling is probably not perfect.   
> But if you have no problems with that enjoy my Fic :)

It was early morning when Ezra woke up. He looked to his watch. 4:30 am. He still had two hours and thirty minutes to go bevor he had to get up. So, he turned around and closed his eyes once again. But couldn't really go back to sleep. He was to restless. He had a slide headache and in general his body felt off.  
Time went slow. And by the time his clock went off he felt terrible. Zeb got up and shook the boy. ``Come on Ezra get up we have a mission`` He grunted and lifted his body from the bunk. Slowly and careful he got off the bunk. Once his feed hit the ground slide dizziness causes Ezra to hold on to the bunk. `Karabast` he thought.  
He did not want to go on that mission. He felt terrible. But he knew he would have to go. Of course, if he wold tell Kanen he didn't feel up for the mission he would not make him go. But he had to pull his weight. He already had the feeling he did not do enough for the crew. So, he had to carry on.  
Luckily Zeb had already left bevor he got of his Bunk. He followed him down to the common room.  
Once he entered he sat down next to Sabine and rested his head on his Hand. The pulsing pain had not left since he woke up in the early morning.  
Everybody was in high spirit and laughed and joked around. Nobody noticed that Ezra did not take part in any conversation and hat nothing to eat.  
Once everybody was done they started to talk the mission thru. Ezra tried to pay attention. But it was rather hard for him, so his thoughts drifted off, until he heard something that made him listen. ``What was that again master?´´ he interrupted Kanen. ``I said this time it is on you to get the freight.´´ Ezras eyes widened. ``But Kanen I don’t think´´ he didn‘t get any further because Zeb interrupted him. ``Listen Kid it is time that you start to get in the action too.´´ Ezra got up.``But´´ he began but once another dizzy spell hit him he just sad back down and looked towards Kanen.  
``I think it is a good time for you to start.´´ Kanen got up and laid a hand on Ezras shoulder. ``So everything is settled let‘s go.´´  
Everyone got up to get ready for the mission. Ezra waited until everyone left bevor he got up. He felt worse now. His head trembled his limps felt weak and it was hard for him to concentrate.  
He got ready for the mission and waited in the Phantom.  
It was a quiet flight. Only Zeb and Sabiene were talking quietly. Just bevor they landed Kanen kneeled down in front of Ezra. ``Ok kid let‘s do this. It‘s a simple mission. You only have to go in and get the freight you should not have to many difficulties to get this done. Ezra nodes and was happy he already had his helmet on so Kanen would not see his flushed and sweaty face. He just had to carry on a little more. Once they would be done he could go back to bed.  
As soon as the ramp of the Phantom opened they got off. Sabine went straight to the console to open the door. Zeb and Kanen went into position to fight of the enemy if necessary.  
When the door opened Ezra went in. He jogged down a long corridor. He had a hard time focusing on his surroundings. He slowed down when he reached a door. It had to be thru this door. So, he pushed the button and an alarm went off. Shocked Ezra looked around.  
It did not take long till the first troopers arrived. Ezra tried to focus. But he just could not concentrate. He began to panic. His legs started to shake. ``EZRA´´ he heard the voice of his master. He turned around and saw him standing right behind some trooperse. ``Spector 2 to Spector 1 what are you waiting for?´´ came the voice of Hera thru the com. ``Sepctor 2 leaf. It was a trap. We will find another way.´´ It took a few moments till her answer came thru. ``Copy that´´  
Ezra started walking towards Kanen but only a few steps later he collapsed to the floor. ``EZRA´´ Kanen acted immediately. He activates his light saber and fought the troopers. Once he was done he ran over to Ezra who was unconscious on the ground. ``Ezra. Ezra? Can you here me?´´ but he got no answer. So he took of the helmet and looked into the sweaty face of his padawan. His fingers brushed his cheek. ``Karabast. You are burning up.´´ he realized.  
He did not wait any longer. He lifted Ezra on his back and started running towards the landing platform. He entered a ship and started the engines to take off. Once he was out he got the ship into hyperspace. Once this was done he turned to his padawan. Again he lay the back of his hand on Ezras forehead. He was still burning. ``Ezra? Com on Ezra wake up.´´ softly he shook his padawan but still got no answer.  
``Spector 2 for Spector 1do you copy?´´ Kanan got an immediate answer. ``Spector 2 hears´´ Kanen exhaled softly before he answered. ``We have a sleighed problem. Spector 6 is sick.´´  
``Sick? What do you mean with sick?´´  
``Well he has a fever and is unconscious.´´  
``How did that happen?´´ Heras voice was full of worry by now.  
``I don‘t know. He suddenly just collapsed.´´  
``Well he seemed kind of off today.´´ Sabine joined the conversation now.  
``But why didn‘t he tell me?´´Kanen sounded slightly hurt.  
``Maybe he was scared we wold think he would say it as an excuse so he would not have to play his part on the mission.´´ Heras voice had a sad ton in it.  
``That doesn’t matter right now. Let’s meet at the planed coordinates.´´ with that he ended the conversation and went over to Ezra. He took a bottle of water and kneeled down beside him.  
He had leaned Ezra against a wall. He opened the bottle and holds it against Ezras dry lips. ``Come on Ezra you got to drink something.´´ He tried to poor a bit into his mouth but Ezra grunted quietly and turned his head. ``Come on Ezra just one sip.´´ Ezras eyes opened slowly. ``I‘m fine´´ he mumbled almost to himself. But Kanen heard him.`` No Ezra you are not. You have a high fever and have been passed out for almost ten minutes.´´ His voice was strict but still kind. ``Just tired´´ Ezra answered while his eyes started to shut again. ``No kid come on you got to drink something. Than you can go back to sleep.´´ But Ezra did not here him. He war already asleep. Kanen brushed a hand thru Ezras hair. Then he wettened a piece of cloth and hold it against Ezras forehead.  
Ezra gave a pleased sigh and leaned towards Kanen. Kanen let it happen and held him against his shoulder. Softly he rubbed his padawans back to comfort him. ``Don‘t … feel good...´´ came a soft exhausted voice from his padawan. ``I know Ezra I know.´´  
Once they reached their destination they coupled with the Gost and Kanen picked his student up to carry him to the med bay. Ezra didn‘t make any noise ore moved while Kanen carried him bridal style thru the ship. Not even when he lay him onto the bed he stirred.  
``How is he?´´ Hera asked while she handed him some pills.  
``Not good. His fever got higher on the way here and he is not reacting to me.´´ Kanen once again stroke thru Ezras hair. ``We have to get him to swallow these pills. Or he will be getting worse.´´  
Hera nodded and shook Ezra to wake him up. ``Com on honey you got to wake up.´´ At first Hera got no respond. But then Ezra peered an eye open to look into two worried faces. ``Hey there. How are you doing?´´ She asked curiously. ``Fine´´ a thin voice answered.  
``Look honey we know you are not well. You don't have to pretend that you are alright. We have some pills that will make you feel better.´´ Heras voice was soft and trustworthy. But Ezra just turned away.  
``I messed up. Screwed ….the mission...´´  
``Don‘t say that Ezra. It was a trap. There was no way for us to complete this mission. No matter who would have tried to get in.´´ Kanens Voice was also soft but still determining.  
``Come on honey take thies pills and we will talk about that in the morning.´´ But Ezras answer was something none of them expected. ``Not worth it.´´  
Shocked by Ezras answer Kanen looked straight into Heras eyes. But she only shook her head.  
``Ok listen closely kid. I don‘t know where you got this crab from. But you better take those pills now before I get uncomfortable.´´  
``Kanen´´ Hera almost shouted at her love.  
Kanen stopped immediately and looked at the kid. Ezra looked at him with tearful eyes. But only moments later Ezra pulled his blanked over his head to shut out the world around him. Quiet sobs could be heard from underneath the blanked.  
Hera had crossed her arms in front of her chest and shoot Kanen a dark look.  
``I‘m sorry Ezra. I did not mean what I said.´´ he began while he kneeled down so he could meet him on eye level. ``Look I am just worried about you. We know you are sick but you wound accept any help from us. We want to help you Ezra. Please let us.´´Kanan lifted the blanked a little to see his padawan. But Ezra had his eyes tightly closed. So, he uncovered his face and seat on the edge of the bed. ``Pleas Ezra let us help you.´´ But Ezra just shook his head. ``like Zeb said I don‘t do enough to earn those.´´ He tried to pull the blanked back up again. But Kanen held on to it. ``I don‘t care what Zeb said. If you are not getting well soon you will be much more of a burden for us.´´ Kanen noticed his mistake while he said it. ``Ok that might have sounded wrong. I mean it will help us more if you are well again.´´ But it was too lat for that. Ezra had turned around and was sobbing again.  
Hera came over to Kanen to whisper into his ear. ``I think we should leaf it for now and try it again later.´´ Kanen nodded and laid the Pills on the table next to the bed. He got himself a chair which he pulled up next to the bed and seat down. He laid his hand on Ezras shoulder to help him go to sleep. Once Ezra slept Hera left to take a nap herself. But Kanen stayed and waited for his padawan to wake up again so he could get things straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra toughed about what Zeb said and doesn't want to be a burden. So he tries to leaf the crew.

It was late in the night when Ezra woke. He turned his head from side to side to take in the surrounding. On his left his master slept in a chair next to his bed. But other than that, the room was empty. His thoughts where fuzzy. And the only thing he remembered was his master saying he was a burden. He put a hand on his forehead when the stabbing pain inside his head increased.  
But he loved the crew. He did not want to make their life harder. He was almost sure that the only reason they let him stay with them was out of pity.  
So he made a decision. He did not want them to have to care for him. He would leaf them for their own good.  
Carefully he pushed the covers off of him and planted his feed firmly on the ground. When he pushed up from the bed to stay on his feed a dizzy spell overcame him. He was swaying hard and he had to grab the bed to steady himself. He waited a few minutes until the room stopped turning. Carefully he looked to his master to check if he was still a sleep. He was lucky. Kanen didn‘t even stir.  
So quietly he left the room and went to the ramp. But to his misfortune they had already left the planet and were in outer space. So, he wanted to try the Phantom. Of course, he would send the ship back on autopilot. But he hadn‘t had more luck. Chopper was inside the Phantom checking systems. What should he do now? How would he get off? Space suite? No way. He wanted out, but he knew that way he would not make it. He tried to think of something. But his headache was increasing fast. His mind was tired and just wanted to rest. But his heart wanted to leaf the crew in peace.  
So he took one of the space suites and went into hiding. He went into the ventilation system. Ezra was exhausted. He did not get far into the system bevor his body capitulated and laid down. He hoped now that the crew would think he left with a space suite they would go to the next planet to look for him. That would be his ticket out.  
When Kanen woke he stretched his aching back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn‘t plan on falling asleep but everything that had happened had taken his price. He looked over to the bed Ezra was supposed to sleep in and froze once he realized he was gone.  
He rushed into the bathroom to see if Ezra was there. But the room was empty. He went into the corridor. ``Ezra? EZRA´´ He shouted through the ship.  
Heras door opened shortly after and she too walked into the corridor. Sleepy she faced Kanen. ``What is wrong Kanen? Why are you shouting this early in the morning?´´ Kanen went over to her ``Ezra is gone.´´ He said a little off. ``What do you mean by gone?´´ Hera put a steadying hand on Kanens shoulder. ``Well when I woke he was not in his bed. And I have been through the ship but could not find him.´´ Now the worry also creeped into Heras face. ``Spector 2 to crew. Ezra is gone. We got to find him NOW.´´ Hera said into the com. It took a few minutes bevor Sabine and Zeb met the two on the corridor. ``Ok listen. Ezra is gone. He can‘t be fare. So everyone go and try to find him. And if you do just tell us and let us handle him.´´ She looked explicit in Zebs direction. They nodded and left. It was only shortly after when Zeb came through the com. ``Well guys I don't want to worry you. But one space suite is missing.´´ Nobody answered to the message but they all met by the ramp.  
``Do you think he is that stupid to fly off in one of these?´´ Zeb asked Kanen who arrived the first. ``Well I am not sure. But he could be delirious. So there is a possibility.´´ Hera closed her eyes when she heard Kanens statement. ``Ok we will fly a bit around to see if we find something.  
Kanen and Hera were sitting in the cockpit and scanning the space around them. They have been looking for Ezra for over two hours now. Kanen just could not believe Ezra could be so stupid.  
He closed his eyes and searched through the force for Ezra. Only minutes later his eyes opened abruptly. ``He is still on the ship.´´ Hera turned to face Kanen ``What?´´ Kanen stood up ready to leaf. ``I can still feel him here. So he cant be far.´´ Kanen left and followed his feelings. When he stood in front of the ventilation system he was almost mad at himself that he hadn‘t thought of that earlyer. He opened the valve and put his head inside. He could see the feet of his padawan. He used the force to pull Ezra towards the valve and once he had him outside Ezra began to stir. Hera who had followed him fetched a blanked and handed it to Kanen. ``Ezra can you here me?´´ Kanen waited for an answer that didn‘t come. Once he had the blanked around Ezra he picked him up to bring him  
back to the med bay. As soon as Kanen started walking Ezra opened his eyes. When he realized what was happening he tried to wiggle out of his master’s arms. But he was not strong enough to reach his goal. But Kanen had to struggle to keep his padawan i his arms to get him safely back to his bed. ``Just leaf me please´´ Ezra muffled into Kanens shoulder. But he just kept on going till he laid his student back on the bed. He pulled the covers up to Ezras chin and took his temperature. 39.8 C. That was too high. Kanen laid a wet towel on Ezras head and sad down next to him. He had to get him to swallow the pills!  
``Ok Ezra what’s this about? You know that you are important to us and we want to help you.´´ He made a short break before he continued. ``Ezra please. You need help. If you don‘t take these pills this can become life threatening. And before that happens I will consider other measures.´´ But Ezra still didn‘t answer. He turned his head towards the other direction and closed his eyes.  
He was disappointed that his plan did not work. But by now he almost didn‘t care. He felt so bad. His head felt like it was going to explode any minute and he had not much strength left to stay awake. But weh he started to drift off again Kanen shook him and turned his head towards him. ``Ezra did you listen to me? I am not going to let you fall a sleep until you have taken those pills.´´ Ezra avoided eye contact with his master but did not struggle against his grip. He had no strength for that left. ``Ezra this is no game. Pleas just do what I ask you to do.´´ It took a minute before Ezra answered. ``Can you pleas just leaf me be?´´ His voice was so thin. ``No Ezra we are a team. And we have to look out for each other.´´ Ezra thought about that for a minute. ``But I‘m just´´ Ezra got cut off before he could say any more. ``I don‘t want to hear any more crap about you being a burden or anything else. You are helping us a great deal by just being there. And I could not forgive myself if anything would happen to you. So I am willing to do everything I can to make you feel better.´´ Ezras eyes filled with tears by his masters words. ``I just don‘t want to make troubles. And caring for a sick person is always trouble.´´ Ezras voice was shaking. ``I know that Ezra. But occasionally everyone is getting sick. And then you can be grateful to have people who are willing to help you through.´´ Ezra nodded slightly. ``So are you going to take the pills now?´´ Kanen asked hoping he had gotten through to him. ``But my throat hurt so much I don‘t think I can swallow them. Ezra answered. ``It sure dose. But you won’t get better if we don‘t do anything against that fever. Ezra nodded and took the first one and put it in this mouth. Kanen handed him a glass of water and he tried to swallow it down. But by the time it reached his throat it felt as if a knife was stabbed through it. So, he spit it out and began violently to cough. Kanen jumped up from his chair to keep him upright. That way it would be easier to cough. It took almost fife minutes before the coughing left. Ezra was crying. ``It‘s ok Ezra. We will just try it again.´´ He rubbed comforting his back. ``Please no. It hurts too much.´´ The boy was sobbing and shaking. Kanen thought for a minute. But they had nothing else he could give him. He lifted his padawans head, so he could look into his eyes. ``Ok I know it is hurting. But we have to get those pills down.´´ he stroke through Ezras hair. And pulled him into an embrace. He felt the shaking of his student and knew that would be a hard rode. ``Please can I just sleep this through?´´ Ezra muffled into Kanens shoulder. His master closed his eyes. ``I don't think that is gone work.´´ He tightened the embrace around his padawan a little. ``Come on Ezra let’s try it again.´´ He pulled out of the hug and again handed Ezra a pill. ``Ok no matter how hard this hurt. You have to swallow it okay?´´ Ezra nodded and throw the pill inside his mouth. He took a sip from the water to flush it. Than he swallowed. He had a hard time doing it. But this time he made it. But not without another set of tears and a coughing fit. Again, Kanen held Ezra steady and rubbed his back. Once he was done he gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep. He has still leaning against Kanen who couldn‘t get him to wake up again. He still had one pill left to go. But for now, that would have to do. He lay Ezra back and covered him with the blanket. He lay a wet towel on his forehead and set back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
